


Texts and Comfort

by otakuartist



Series: Changeling [5]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuartist/pseuds/otakuartist
Summary: My Ao3 is apparently blowing up tonight bc server people are very nice and they encourage my writingElliot/OC (Her name is Aileen hehe)
Relationships: Elliot Damiani/Original Female Character
Series: Changeling [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636762
Kudos: 2





	Texts and Comfort

It had been a pretty long day for Aileen and Lulu. They had some fae investigating to do that ultimately led nowhere. Aileen had texted Elliot earlier with profuse apologies since she promised to play a game with him later but she ultimately didn’t have time. After washing her face and getting settled, her phone dinged with a notification from a text message from Elliot.

Elliot: Hey! I saw you just got home and it looked like you were stressed, plus you sounded stressed earlier when we talked. Is everything okay? 

Aww, what an angel. Had he been watching to see when she got home? It was, like, 5 PM. 

Aileen: Yeah… it’s just been a long day. I didn’t sleep very well last night, and Lulu and I spent like 2 hours on a Fae search and came up with nothing. Plus I didn’t get to play video games with you today >=(

Elliot: Aww, I’m really sorry…  
Elliot: Want to come over for a little bit?  
Elliot: We can hang out and play games for a bit before I have to go to work (OvvO)

Aileen: Is your family going to be okay with that?

Elliot: Yeah! You just probably can’t spend the night...

Aileen: lol I don’t think spending the night on a school night would be a good idea

Elliot: Good point

Aileen: When can I come over?

Elliot: You know… you can come over now…

Aileen: lol okay, see you in a few minutes <3

Elliot: I’ll come get you =)

Aileen: Elliiiiot

Elliot: Aileeeen

Aileen: O^O

Elliot: (OvvO)

Aileen: Fiiine, see you in a few minutes

Elliot: =D

Aileen huffed, smiling before throwing her phone on her bed and went to change into something slightly warmer. She found Elliot’s hoodie that he let her “borrow” when he found her sleepwalking in the woods, threw it on over her t-shirt, and put some fuzzy boots on instead of the sneakers she was wearing to explore. She grabbed her phone and charger, and waited downstairs for the doorbell to go off, after quickly texting Alanna and Adora saying she wouldn’t be home until later.

“Triple A’s”  
Aileen: Hey, going over to Elliot’s, won’t be home until later.

Alanna: Will you be eating dinner at his house?

Aileen: Uhhhhh I’ll let you know. Where’s Adora?

Adora: Right here. Let us know if you’re eating dinner over there. I’ll probably eat dinner at Marc’s house.

Alanna: Will said I can eat over here so I guess we’ll be meeting up at our house later?

Adora: Doesn’t William’s family speak Korean?

Alanna: Yes but they also speak English. Plus Will is teaching me some Korean. (Remember I’ve met them before)

Aileen: AWWW that’s adorable.

Alanna: It’s surprisingly not that hard.

Adora: I’m not surprised. Well I have to go, Marc is glaring. See you guys tonight.

Alanna: See you guys tonight! OuO

Aileen: See you guys tonight! ^w^

With that last message sent, the doorbell rang.


End file.
